Three's Baby
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: Two women, one man, and the horny pregnancy of a lifetime. What could be better for this threesome of love? A Fetlife At Twilight Contest entry.


**Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie/Bella  
>Title: Three's Baby<br>Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer. Plot is the authors' own work and original ideas.  
>Brief Summary: Two women, one man, and the horny pregnancy of a lifetime. What could be better for this threesome of love? <strong>

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Em when Rose stalked into the house, slamming the front door behind her. Em and I looked at each other- when Rose slammed doors, we knew she was probably in one of her volatile moods. Emmett rolled his eyes and continued making me a sandwich- turkey breast with cranberry jelly.

"Bella? Emmett?" Rose called loudly. I heard her slip off her heels, the ridiculous red pumps she insisted on wearing fell with a clatter to the floor.

"In the kitchen, Rose!" I yelled back, rubbing my belly and licking my lips in anticipation. That sandwich looked so good. Emmett's cooking skills had drastically improved since we found out I was pregnant. Thanksgiving had just passed, so we had lots of turkey day leftovers. Yummy...

Rose stormed into the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face.

"Something happen at work today, babe?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowing in concern as he passed me my sandwich.

Rose sat down beside me at the kitchen bar, eyeing my food hungrily. She didn't even have to ask Em- he just looked at her and immediately pulled out more bread and turkey.

She huffed. "I guess you could say that. I hate it when clients change their minds! We were this close to finalizing the project, and then the wife decided that she didn't like the plan we had chosen. So I pretty much had to start from scratch, and the deadline is two weeks away!"

I patted her arm in sympathy and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, honey. Is there anything I can do?"

Rose chuckled and squeezed my hand, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "No, I think I'm just going to calm down in my room. I need a moment to decompress, you know?"

"Take all the time you need," Em said generously, biting into a sandwich of his own. "Bella and I have been putting together the baby's crib, and we're going to get started on the dresser after our snack- right Bells?"

I nodded happily.

Rose looked at us skeptically. "No funny business? I'm not up for it now but I want to play after you've got the baby's dresser put together."

Em laughed. "Don't worry about us, baby girl. No funny business, you just relax and come get us when you need us."

I think we all noticed that he didn't promise we wouldn't get up to sexy times. I was constantly horny ever since I had hit the sixteen week mark in my pregnancy- all it took was the morning sickness to fade out, and I couldn't get enough of Em's cock or Rose's talented fingers. Even when they were both sleeping soundly beside me at night, I rarely stopped myself from pulling out my trusty Rabbit vibrator and rubbing out a quick one as I squatted over my potty in the bathroom. Rose and Em were attentive lovers during the day, but lately they both had been exhausted at night, and sent me to bed with just one goodnight orgasm. One was never enough, now that I was practically double my pre-pregnancy size.

Past the thirty week mark of my pregnancy, sleeping during the night and even taking naps throughout the day was so uncomfortable for me. The baby inside me was certainly making good use of Emmett's genes- our little one was a big baby and one hell of a kicker. Em, Rose and I had decided to not find out the sex of the baby, but I knew it was a boy. Call it mother's intuition. Besides, at our last appointment the midwife said that our baby would be close to, if not, ten pounds when he was born. I may be a first time mom, but I knew that baby girls did not typically weigh that much as newborns.

Em said he didn't care what sex the baby was- he figured that he could turn the baby into his mini me no matter the sex. I knew Rosalie wanted a girl- I would catch her looking at lacy baby clothes online, picking out pink paint colors for the baby's bedroom, and shopping for princess theme bedding. I would let her have her fun, but she would see the error of her ways when I delivered our son.

Speaking of, I was thirty nine weeks along, so I had the potential to deliver any day now. Em, Rose and I decided to have a home birth. Emmett is registered nurse, and over the course of my pregnancy, he's taken several childbirth classes so he can deliver our baby in the privacy of our own home, because only our parents know that Em, Rose and I are in a relationship.

Polyamorous relationships are uncommon but not unheard of. Rose and I met each other when we were twelve years old. She's my best friend and I know that I can share anything with her. We met each other at a pivotal point in our lives- the onset of puberty and the budding interest in sex. Rose had an older brother, Royce, who made no effort to hide his active sex life. It took stumbling upon him and his Playboy magazines when we were thirteen to stir sexual interest into our lives. Rose and I had a deep appreciation for the female form after that. Perhaps we were too young, but Rose and I began to explore our sexuality that summer. I remember we bared our bodies to the other and engaged in mutual masturbation. Pre-teen boys held no interest for us- they were gross and smelled bad. When we turned fourteen, Rose was given a laptop for her birthday, and we eagerly explored the internet to feed our growing desires.

I remember always having an interest in pregnant women. When I was little, I thought they were the most beautiful things on earth. I even remember getting horny in sex ed class as we watched a woman give birth (it was meant to dissuade us from ever wanting to copulate, but seeing that woman's vagina being stretched to the max as she pushed out a baby made me horny beyond belief). Rose and I would spend hours in her room watching graphic videos of childbirth, and even pregnancy pornography. We made a pact to get pregnant as soon as we were of age, and when we were both financially stable.

My relationship with Rose was a secret that I hated to hide, but homosexual relationships were heavily discouraged at our school. It wasn't until we were sixteen that Emmett transferred to our high school, and swayed us a little in our lesbian desire. Rose and I had what we considered sex, but we were still 'cock virgins'. Emmett soon became the football quarterback and homecoming king with his devastatingly handsome face and strong muscular physique. Rose and I loved each other, but it soon became our mission to seduce Em and have him take our virginities. Em felt like quite the stud on prom night when we asked him, and he more than willingly accepted. He confessed to having feelings for the both of us, but was unsure about showing them, knowing that Rose and I had committed ourselves to each other. It wasn't long before Emmett joined our relationship, making us a unique threesome of lovers.

We moved in with each other (which led to having wild sex nights that would make most people green with envy) after we graduated high school, and stayed close all the way through college. Our love for each other has blossomed infinitely in the eight years since we've met, but we cannot legally be married. It hurts that the outside world will not recognize our polyamorous relationship, but we won't let that dictate how we live our lives. All three of us wear wedding bands and consider ourselves the respective husband or wife of the others.

We've struggled with jealously and insecurity all the years we've been together, and what's hurt us has only made us stronger. I have a feeling this baby will finally tie us together in ways legal marriage cannot. It just happened that I got pregnant first in our marriage of sorts, but I know Rose will not be far behind me in having children once I produce our firstborn.

Rose plays the doting sister when all three of us are out in public, and I know it hurts her that she cannot display her affection for Emmett and I outside of our home. Emmett has spent a lot of quiet time with her after each public outing- she is often close to tears when we come home from a doctor's appointment or dinner at an upscale restaurant. Rose needs a lot of comforting, and Emmett is only too happy to worship her like the goddess she is.

He will often take her outside on our backyard deck, lay her on the slippery wood, and make love to her until she is hoarsely screaming out her passion- we do have neighbors scattered around on top of the hill we live on, and I know it gives her release to make her copulation with Emmett known to people who frown on our type of relationship.

I am not included in these comfortings, but sometimes Rosalie will bid me to suckle her breasts or to fervently massage her engorged clitoris if she is having difficulty orgasming from Emmett's touch alone. Emmett gently kisses her wedding band and tells her he loves her and that she is his goddess as he aggressively thrusts inside her, holding her plump thighs in his rough, calloused hands. In the wintertime they come together on the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace, and I usually camp out behind the sofa (where I cannot be seen) and watch his slick penis disappear into her swollen, glistening depths. They are beautiful together, and Rose always has this kind of glow about her afterwards, which does not disappear for days.

A happy Rose makes for a happy household, most of the time.

Our Rosalie has struggled not only with our polyamorous relationship, but also with her body image. Our lovely girl has been a size sixteen since high school, and while both Em and I luxuriate in her curves, we know that she has difficulty accepting her size. The best we can do is banishing fad diets from the house and telling her we love her, just the way she is. My petite figure has greatly changed under pregnancy, and I too have curves that I am not exactly fond of.

Not surprisingly, Rose and I have bonded over this. We swap stretch mark remedies and indulge in curly fries that we make Emmett run out and get, usually at 2 a.m. I'm beginning to understand why Rose feels the way she does, but I'd be lying if I said I wanted her to be a size six like me (or rather, that I once was, and might not ever be again). She is perfect just the way she is.

I've been having contractions on and off the past two days. I told Em this yesterday, but we haven't told Rose yet- she's got a lot on her plate and we don't want to worry her until we know for sure that I'm in labor. I'm not dilated, and the contractions are few and far between. I'd write the pains off as Braxton- Hicks, but I'm too close to my due date for them to be fake contractions. Our baby is really coming, and _soon_.

Having orgasms helps the infrequent pains tremendously. I give Rose a dirty look as I finish my sandwich and head to the baby's room. I hear her and Em talk in low tones as I walk away, and I'm happy to give them a moment as I sit down among the pieces of the dresser. It's going to be a lovely piece of mahogany, if I can just manage to follow the simple instructions.

I giggle when the directions tell me to insert Tab A into Slot B.

"What's so funny, pretty girl?" I don't even hear Em walk into the room.

"Oh nothing," I say lightly. "Ready to finish this?" I hold out the huge leaflet of directions.

He grins. "I never thought a piece of furniture would kick my ass like this baby stuff has."

We've got the bed frame done when the contractions start up again. I lean over and moan softly as pain grips my belly.

Emmett drops the wood in his hands and rushes over to me, massaging my lower back as the muscle cramps wash over me.

"You alright, honey?" He asks when I'm through.

"Yeah," I gasp, "But that one was pretty strong."

"I'm sorry you're in pain," he says softly, his fingers skimming over my belly.

I grin wickedly, and direct his hand lower, over my panties. "You can make it up to me…"

He frowns. "No… Rose said…"

"Oh please," I cry. "I haven't heard from her in an hour. I bet you she's napping. C'mon, just a quickie. I'll be really quiet!" I rashly promise, and he raises his eyebrow, knowing that I am never quiet.

I know he wants to fuck; he's been hard ever since we started putting the dresser drawers together. I may or may not have suggestively fondled the screwdriver to get him going.

He palms his hard cock through his jeans and winces. "Fine. Quick and short. Get in the bedroom."

We all have our separate bedrooms, but then there is THE BEDROOM, where we all sleep together, almost every night unless one of us is sick or in a bad mood.

He helps me off the floor and we tiptoe quickly to the bedroom. As soon as we're inside I relieve him of his pants and he practically rips off my clothes.

We're on the bed before I know it- he's roughly got me on my knees and a pillow under my belly. He grabs my hips and pulls me to the edge of the bed, my ass up in the air. I scream into the pillow as he shoves his cock inside me- it hurts a little because I'm not very wet, which is common ever since my sixth month of pregnancy. Vaginal dryness sucks. Em usually notices that I'm not as wet as I should be and he's stashed a bottle of strawberry lubricant to douse my pussy in when this happens, but today he is too impatient to bother with it. It hurts, and not necessarily in a good way, but my husband has denied himself for far too long (which is odd, since he has two willing pussies at his disposal) so I let him take my body as roughly as he needs to.

Before long, though, my juices are running down my thighs, making a puddle on the bed. He's still slamming into me, grunting into the small of my back as he seeks out his imminent release. I'm struggling to keep quiet, not wanting to alert Rose of our wickedness.

He hits my sweet spot, and I loudly cry out. Damn Rose- let her come up here and see him take me. I'm the pregnant one- I have needs too. As soon as I scream, I hear footsteps in the hallway and I smile into my pillow. She's going to come, in more ways than one. Nothing feels better to me than when Em has me in this bestial position- I can feel his huge cum heavy balls slap my needy clit in time with his powerful thrusts. I'm on the brink of orgasm when I hear the door fly open and Emmett _roughly shoves his thumb up my asshole_.

He knows I'm usually not into anal play, but this feels so damn good! I can hear Rose screaming at us but I'm too involved in chasing my orgasm to care. I try to garble out an answer as to why we started without her, but I'm suddenly spurred into orgasm, and for a few moments I'm lost to the world as I come, and come, and come. I bury my head down into a pillow and sob my release. The pleasure is almost overwhelming, because Emmett is still thrusting relentlessly inside of me. He is being selfish tonight, and I know he likes to see how many times he can make me come before he does.

I'm not sure if my nine months pregnant body can handle his loving, until I feel movement in front of me. Rose is naked and lying against the pillows, her big thighs spread, exposing herself to me. She takes the pillow I've been clutching and throws it on the floor.

"Lick me," she says, and thrusts her steaming cunt into my face. I can hear our husband groan as I lower my lips to her _lips_, and begin to slurp on her labia. She groans as my teeth scrape her inflamed clitoris. Before I know it my chin is drenched in her juices, and I greedily suck up her girl cum.

Emmett sees me doing this and says hoarsely into my neck, "Does our wife taste good, pretty baby? Give Daddy a taste, I'm thirsty after fucking you so hard,"

Rose shrieks as the words pour from his mouth like honey, and I quickly slip two fingers inside our beautiful girl as her pussy releases another warm gush of fluid. I reach my dripping digits behind me, and Em quickly sucks them into his mouth. He cleans my fingers thoroughly with his tongue as he tastes her on me.

He groans loudly when he's licked the last of her honey off of me, and reaches over me to place a searing kiss on her mouth.

"You're such a good girl for your Daddy, Rosie," he grunts as he moves at a faster pace inside me, once again slapping my clit with his sac, making me tingle all over (I'm going to cum again).

"Did I taste yummy, Daddy?" Rose asks sweetly, rolling one of her nipples between her elegant fingers.

"You always taste divine, baby. Especially when you let Daddy drink your juices," he says, planting an open mouthed kiss on my neck.

Rose blushes but says nothing, instead reaching to play with my nipples, which have begun to leak colostrum. She eyes the milk hungrily, and I roll my eyes before lowering my breast to her mouth. Rose immediately latches onto my breast, hungrily draining my breasts of the sweetness I've stored inside. She's not going to like having to share when the baby is born. But for now she enjoys her special treat as Emmett finishes inside me.

Emmett comes with a loud bear like roar, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Dear God, Bella! Baby! Ungh, you feel so good, mama!"

He's taken to calling me mama or his little mama since I've been pregnant.

He thrusts jerkily a few times before stilling his body and slumping tiredly over my back. I feel his hot liquid splash inside my cervix and my belly tingles as he releases. I'm taken briefly back to the day we conceived our child, and I can't believe that nine months later we are going to bring our little one into this crazy, beautiful world.

Rose lets my nipple fall from her ruby lips with a small pop. A dribble of milk runs down her chin and I greedily lick it away. I don't drink my own breast milk, but anything off Rose's skin tastes incredible.

Emmett pulls out of my swollen pussy and lays down on the bed next to Rose. I can feel my legs shaking as I come down from my high. Rose and Em help me to roll onto my back between them and I gratefully relax into the pillows behind my head. Rose gets off the bed and produces a hot and moist washcloth to place between my legs- not only to clean up, but to ease the pain of my cramps as the baby's arrival comes closer and closer.

I'm wonderfully drowsy and sated, too tired to begin another round (even though I'll be missing out on four to six weeks of sex when this baby is born). But Rose cheekily climbs over me to get to Emmett and swiftly straddles his toned body. I watch sleepily as his cock rises to attention and she slips him inside her. Her feet are planted on the bed as she slowly rides him. He's got both of his hands on her buttocks, and she's tucked her head under his chin, snuggling his body. Up and down she goes, giving me brief glimpses of their sexes joining together under her rump. The little noises Rose emits and Em's soft grunts make me wet all over again, but I have no desire to be pleasured. They need this before our lives change irrevocably. I'm too tired to be jealous, so I lay my head on his bicep and brush her hair away from her face as she contorts in pleasure from their sensual intercourse.

Emmett and Rose are so beautiful, and I love watching them come together. I couldn't imagine only loving one person for the rest of my life. My husband and wife complete me, and with the arrival of our daughter or _son_, our family will finally be perfect and whole, just the way I've always dreamed. I'm a little nervous knowing that I will be pushing out a baby before a new day dawns, but with both my husband and my wife by my side, I know I'll be able to do anything.


End file.
